Le ilumina el mundo
by Neyade
Summary: Sólo lo hizo por un motivo, uno solo: Ginny es capaz de resolverlo todo con una frase directa y un abrazo bien dado, y un talento como ese no puede ser desaprovechado, no señor. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes, no la subas en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Esto es, básicamente, una chorradilla. Al ser un reto (de "crack and roll" comunidad LJ) me pedían que incluyera un seguido de frases, y me ha jodido muchísmo el que también pidieran que no te pasaras de las 500 palabras. Evidentemente, me he pasado. Unas cien, cien y pico XDDD Pero me sigue jodiendo, porque no he puesto todo lo que quisiera.**

**LE ILUMINA EL MUNDO**

Daphne es callada y parece una chica tranquila. Rubia como una princesa de cuento, de mejillas siempre sonrojadas y ojos azules y enormes. Inocente, jamás una posible amenaza. Es amiga de Pansy por eso mismo, pues esta última sabe que son pocas las personas en las que puede confiar. Si son listas lo son demasiado, utilizan lo que ella deja entrever para subir por los peldaños de esa escalera que lleva hasta la gloria, pero si quiere que no hablen entonces son demasiado tontas, y ella no aguantaría el chismorreo de una cría imbécil ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Y Draco tampoco, claro está.

Daphne es la solución perfecta. Tiene la clase suficiente y no necesita ayuda para trepar por la escalera dorada, pero de tonta no tiene ni un pelo de esos rubios suyos. Se ayudan mutuamente, se confiesan alguna que otra cosa cuando se pillan de buenas, y sino comparten silencios aliñados con conversaciones serenas. Tan serenas como lo es Daphne.

Así que Pansy es quién queda más sorprendida al oir la conversación de esas chicas de dos cursos inferiores. Hay algo que se le esdtá escapando.

-¿Habéis oído el último chisme?

-¿Rumor, de quién? -todas levantan la cabeza, observan quién acaba de llegar con mirada expectante.

-Las vieron en los jardines el otro día. Ginny Weasley y Greengrass, enrollándose.

-¿En los jardines? ¿Pero si se estaban escondiendo qué hacían allí?

-Pues no sé -la chica alta suelta una risa aguda, molesta-, quizás estaban tan ocupadas metiéndose mano que no pensaron en eso.

Y entonces ella no puede hacer más que fruncir la nariz, menear la cabeza y pensar que Daphne nunca fue tan imbécil como ellas. Que si lo hizo,algún motivo debió haber detrás de sus actos.

Unos actos jodidamente extraños, si se le permite decirlo.

-

-Bueno, ahora ya lo saben -se deja caer en la silla y se despereza.

-Más evidentes no pudimos ser -asiente, serena.

-No, no pudimos -dice ella, desatándose el pelo. O intentándolo, por lo menos, porque la _jodida cinta_ no se quita ni a tirones-, mi hermano se va a enterar esta tarde.

-¿Qué crees que dirá?

-Nada. Gritará, gritará y gritará, pero decir no dirá nada -levanta la cabeza, sonríe, vuelve a bajarla para pelearse con su cabello.

-Pansy ya lo sabe -le cuenta ella, levantándose de la silla.

-¿E hizo algo, aparte de arrugar la nariz como hacéis todas las damas finas?

-Haré como si no supiera de qué estás hablando, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, dijo que no la cagara demasiado, que no le gustaría tener que dejar de hablarme porque rompo las leyes de la decéncia.

Y entonces Ginny se ríe. Deja la _jodida cinta_ y se ríe, mirándola con los ojos chiquitos y las pecas bailando en sus mejillas con cada risotada -más fuerte que la anterior, más débil que la que le precede-, se ríe.

-Pensé que los rumores no te afectaban.

-No me afectan a mi, le afectan a Pansy.

-Bueno, sea como sea, hablan porque te tienen envidia, tu dile eso y ya está.

Y con eso, Ginny resuelve cualquier posible problema. Con eso, y con dejar que Daphne le desate la cinta con una paciencia infinita. Con eso, y atando su lengua a la suya, abrazándola por la cintura y metiendo la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

¿Porque Ginny? Ginny es capaz de resolverlo todo con un simple abrazo, y es por eso que Daphne se ha dejado ver con ella en un sitio público, no por nada más.

(Bueno, quizás esos besos suyos hayan ayudado un poco, y el hecho de que tenga pecas incluso entre las piernas, en los muslos, en la espalda y en los pechos).

(Y que cuando sonríe se le ilumine el mundo, eso también, sí).


End file.
